


brain owned by peter

by dariusi



Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merge, Other, Vore, dick TRANSFROMATION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariusi/pseuds/dariusi
Summary: Brian catches peter fucking jasper





	

Brain went through the door only to see jasper his cousin morning in bliss because of Peters thick bulking cock in jasper tight warm ass . Brain suddenly said “what going on “ Peter said “oh hi brain “ brain replied “ Don’t Say hi I’m asking why are you fucking jasper my cousin” while he said this his knot was getting thicker and getting longer. Peter says “ oh it simple Lois and I was having a fight because I said men were better cooks so she took the Chris and the dog to her mum’s leaving me here. So later jasper came round he said “ hi Peter “ I replied “ o hi jasper brain not here he went to the movie to watch that’s my bitch 2 “ he said “ o well Peter have you ever tired sex with a dog “ while he said this he was fondling Peters balls making Peter to get exited causing his cock to grow thick and longer as 10 cm leaking pre cum. Peter said “ I haven’t done it with dog so why not no harm done if Lois founds out” so jasper started pulling down Peters pants letting lousy Peter massive balls in the Calvin boxers. jasper excitedly went “ go oh yeah” making himself leak more pre cum at the sight of peters massive balls in tight boxers making more pre cum to leak. Jasper finally says “are you sure you want to do this ” Peter replies “yes” making jasper to pull down Peters boxers to show Peter thick cock and his massive balls with pre cum flooding out off his cock jasper starts by putting his mouth over peters cock going up in down with his tongue going inside Peter cock making Peter “go ah ah oh yeah” jasper your great doing this. Peter was near edge as he said “I’m close so jasper” causing him to cum his thick seed down jasper mouth . Jasper tastes Peters salty thick seed causing to cum jasper “ goes why don’t you put your filler in my bun” Peter replies “I All ways wanted to do this” so jasper put himself in a four knee position at peter. Peter gets on his knees and puts his nose next to jasper ass smelling jasper thick musk Peter started by putting his tongue inside going round making jasper gasp at Peter saying “ I didn’t know you could do ribbing” Peter replies “ I done gay sex before with gay porn star “ Peter finishes he starts put his thick cock in jasper arse. jasper goes ah as Peter starts slams his cock into jasper arse making their balls hit each with every swung. jasper goes wild because of the pounding then brain gets in so hearing this caused brain to get erected so Peter says “ so would like to join ” brain replies “ okay ” Peter asked jasper if brain could join so jasper said “ I all ways wanted to do my cousin” so Peter said why you put that knot in my arse so brain starts to smell Peter strong musk causing him to go in bliss so he started to tongue Peters arse making Peter to “go oh yeah Peter that’s so good um” brain then starts to line his knot with Peters arse. he starts he puts his knot in peters arse making Peter to say “ to go harder harder” so brain starts to pound Peters arse harder and quicker while Peter was slowed the experience with jasper to make him feel the pleasure of Peters thick cock in jasper tight arse soon brain was near Cummings so he said “ Peter I’m near Cummings so would you mind me putting my knot in” Peter replies “I love it” causing brain to put his knot inside as he sperms making Peter to go over edge saying “ahhhhhhhhh” making him sperm inside jasper causing jasper stomach to inflated with Peter seed inside. Peter cock comes out he says that Was fun let do that more often so brain can you get knot out” brain replies sorry my knot going to be inside you till a hour. So jasper says it my time to have fun” so starts to rib brains arse making him go in bliss so soon jasper puts his knot in to brands arse going back and forth causing Peter to feel every tug at brain knot struck inside Peters arse. Soon jasper cum inside making his knot slide inside brain and jasper says “ let’s make this a event every year” both Peter and brain replied “ yeah” excitedly so they sleep in the living room on top of each other. They wake up a hour later with jasper all ready gone . Peter waits to have brain cock out and he does but brain then says why don’t you have me inside you to feel the experience Peter says I all ready had you inside me brain replies “I mean vore me but out after 10 mins with each other” brain goes um sure so he started to open his mouth and brain puts his leg inside while he slides his knees passing down next his neck and then finally his head making Peter to feel full like no other so he masturbates he sperms over the living room soon he let’s brain out then brain opens his mouth so peter starts to have his knees going down tightly with every cm he nearly gags then the neck goes in then the Peter head he says “ this feels so good” then he goes in. making his stomach stretch till Peter was inside making brain to fill bliss unlike when he found a bone causing him to sperm then he let’s out Peter. Peter says “that was the best sex ever so why don’t you do it with Lois” brain replies sure when you like okay during the day when she home.   
The next morning Lois comes home early without the kids to found Peter naked on the couch with brain next to him they wake as Lois says “why are you naked” Peter replies “ because we fucked” Lois gets excited by this so she says “ why don’t we do it now with brain” both Peter and brain get erected by this so Lois gets naked putting her self on top of Peter having Peter thick cock inside her while brain puts his knot inside Peter slamming their balls causing them to have pleasure making them both to cum. Peter says to Lois you know it time so Peter opens his mouth and Lois gets inside having her body swallowed Peter says to brain you too so he does inside Peter Lois goes why are you here he replies to fuck you so brain knot goes inside Lois making her to moan and soon he’s pounding her. Peter feels them fucking inside him making him to get erected so he cum to their sex as they finish he let’s them out. Peter says “ brain you are fucking us every night” Lois goes “yeah” brain goes to Peter “let’s merge as each others cocks ” Peter says “ like you and me fusion as like dragon ball brain goes “ yeah” so Peter “ says let’s do it now “ so brain puts his knot to Peters arse and they start to merge when their done. They have a massive knot with large balls brain says Lois “why don’t you test this cock out” so Lois bring the cock inside herself as he pounds her quicker with every thrust soon he cums inside her making her womb to expand while he moan with pure bliss. Soon they finish brain says they merge together till the end of the week but Lois like this so she says “ we have fun with you” soon they Peter and brain go to work waiting till end to de merge. After they de merge Peter says it my turn so brain puts himself in position and Peter puts his all ready huge penis in he pounds brain arse till brain start to become a knot with a sealth with massive balls hanging under he always want a knot so he fondling his balls making his knot appear so he puts his hands on it going up and down soon he cums “ahh” Lois comes in she sees Peter’s knot so she undress putting her womb over his knot going up and down his knot is squeezing her insides till Peter cums making her stuff with his cum when they finish Peter says it time to de merge but brain goes “no “ Peter asked “why” brain says “ it feels right to be your knot so please let me” Peter goes “ okay” so he puts his boxers they look like speedo down showing his massive bulge under his tight green trousers .   
Chris comes home to see Peter having a masturbating in his room he goes in he asks “how do you have a knot” Peter goes “brain merge with me giving this” Chris asks “ can you help me get some one to become my cock” Peter goes yeah so I think Cleveland would like to do this” so he asked Cleveland he goes sure so when he comes round he sees Chris naked with Peter having his knot being done so Cleveland gets naked showing his 10 cm cock he taps Chris telling him “ rib me now” so he does into Cleveland fat arse when he done he put his cock in soon he merges with Cleveland making Chris to get a thick brown 15 cm cock with balls a size of grapefruit. Peter puts his arse in front of Chris making him smell peters musk so he rims making Peter to want more so Chris puts his new cock inside Peter going up and down. peter always wanted his best feeing inside him but he never imagine this he loved making him cum as Chris does. As they finish Chris tries to stop Cleveland from stopping being his cock so he says “ if you de merge with I’m thing your wife you ducked me” so he stops after this they start to fuck often Peter With Chris or Chris with Lois even Peter and Lois inside Chris while he masturbate. The end.


End file.
